marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Prime Sentinels (Earth-616)
Nimrod Omega Sentinels, Omega Prime Sentinels, Sentinels, Transmode Sentinels | Distinguish1 = Sentinels | Status = Defunct | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | TeamLeaders = Bastion | CurrentMembers = Arkea, Agent Boyd, Agent Mathers, Arvell, Curtis, Felipe, Helmut, Mustang, Numbuh 5, Sanjit Shaara/Unit 3, Saroyan, [[Ginny Mahoney (Earth-616)|Ginny Mahoney]/Unit 1031, Daria , Lance Gwynn | FormerMembers = Graydon Creed, Cameron Hodge, Stephen Lang, Karima Shapandar | Allies = Friends of Humanity, Human High Council, MRD, Purifiers, Reavers | Enemies = New Mutants, S.H.I.E.L.D., X-Force, X-Men, Young X-Men | Origin = Prime Sentinels are humans outfitted with nanotechnology to hunt. Many were unaware of this fact until their programming engaged. | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = Utopia | Creators = | First = X-Men Vol 2 #65 | HistoryText = The Prime Sentinels were created when Bastion initiated the Operation: Zero Tolerance program. These Sentinels were actually humans who had been fitted with cybernetic nanotech implants, which, upon activation, transformed the humans into armored beings with powerful weapons systems. These altered humans set up as sleeper agents, unaware of their natures until a signal from the Operation: Zero Tolerance base activated their programming. These Sentinels were used by Bastion to capture Professor X for his own purposes, as well as attack various mutants associated with the X-Men across the country. Bastion and his Prime Sentinels were eventually defeated by the X-Men with help from the government agency, S.H.I.E.L.D., who shut down Operation: Zero Tolerance. The Omega Prime Sentinel class was a scrapped prototype design initially conceived by the director of the Prime Sentinel Network, Bastion, and intended to spearhead the Zero Tolerance initiative, with the most recent addition to his ranks, Karima Shapandar, to be among the first of many whom he would soon create in order to lead his Bio-Sentinel forces. Bastion revitalized it through the Transmode / Apocalypse Virus while creating his Human High Council. Similar to the standard Prime Sentinel precursors, Omega Primes were Sentinels who were forcibly modified through an infection of nanotechnology injected into them by the mutant hunting Synthenoid who created them. But these were apparently prototypes, as their designs were clunkier than other Prime Sentinels. The only difference being their ability to adapt and evolve new and deadly mechanical apparatuses through their biomechanical microtech, which made up their cybernetic anatomy. In a unique twist, Bastion would eventually revive the Omega Sentinel program after being revived through his use of a Spawn of the Technarchy known as Magus. As the Nimrod programming began to act irregularly with the Celestial Technology within his system, Bastion began to revert into his Nimrod persona and, in the act of which, transformed two of his Councilmen into advanced Prime Sentinels reminiscent to Nimrod himself. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Prime Sentinels were equipped with several technological superpowers derived from Nanotech: flight, super strength, force-blasts, the ability to transform cannonry out of body parts, as well as being able to dampen or disrupt the powers of mutants around them. They have combat computers, which allow them to compensate for surprising events, such as the arrival of police cars, faster than normal humans. Finally, their programming may use the natural personality of the host to lull unsuspecting targets into conversation, at which point they dampen their powers and kill them. One of the deadliest abilities of the Prime Sentinels display is the capacity to inject anyone with nanomachines that will turn the target into a Prime Sentinel. Omega Prime Sentinels, like Karima Shapandar, possess functions and equipment which far outstrip standard Prime Sentinels. Omega Prime Sentinels mimic all the natural qualities of fully robotic Sentinels, yet are more akin the design schematics of the Nimrod's of a divergent future. Nevertheless their natural biomechanical functions remain roughly the same, albeit with some room for modification given their natural adaptation protocol when facing new threats. Functions which include rocket boosted flight and superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, mechanical regenerative properties, being equipped with some level of EM basedpowers, etc., as well as the natural mutant detection sensory facilities which enables the tracking and identifying of Homo superior. What sets an Omega apart from a standard Prime Sentinel, showcased by Karima, is their natural ability to produce nanobionic constructs from their bodies using onboard technology, enabling the direct interfacing and commandeering of all cybernetic systems and their adjacent machinery, enslaving any mechanical system they come in contact with to their own will. Omega Prime Sentinels are naturally armed with superior physical abilities and vast analytical Combat Computers that enable the proper application and reconfiguration of the best counter technology construct they can fabricate to battle against most any mutant foe. Some of the standard mutant hunting robotics, such as simple energy projection; has been greatly modified to manipulating and emitting various streams of energy, such as heat energy, cold energy, electrical, plasoid, and even various radiation wavelengths across the EM spectrum. Karima herself could fabricate internalized hardware that enables her to control electromagnetic phenomena, such as casting bolts of lightning, or discharging non-ferrous projectiles through magnetic induction. More defensive use of this function allows for protective energy barriers with which to deflect oncoming assaults, these shields are able to resist Cyclops' optic blasts, Random's plasma gunnery, and Magneto's destructive force. The Omega Prime Sentinel nanotechnology makes them adept at metamorphosis, a typical Omega Prime Sentinel can extend and mold their bodies like taffy, and even morph their limbs into advanced weaponry. Others can outright alternate appearances to better infiltrate enemy strongholds or blend in with the localized environment. | Notes = * Rogue tried to use her personality-absorbing on one of the Prime Sentinels only to find nothing at all: she then stated that nothing of the original host remained once the Prime Sentinel personality had taken over, though this was questionable as Magneto and Professor X were able to restore Karima's personality. It's also worth noting that Rogue couldn't absorb Lady Deathstrike either, thus her powers seemingly don't always work on cyborgs. * Prototype Omega Sentinels were developed by a human sanction refuge near Down Acres, California. | Trivia = }} Category:Sentinels Category:Prime Sentinels Category:Bio-Sentinels